A soldier's memoir
by Ema and Emanuel Suza
Summary: this story follows a female wolf during a mission that will forever change her ( this is a side story that is directly linked and is canon with my main story The Stranger)


[hello everyone w, here is a short story for all of you. this story was inspired by the song A soldier's memoir by Mitch Rossell. hope you all enjoy it . also this is canon within the stranger :)]

[ps. the whole story doesn't revolve around the song]

Safeheaven

Heaven City

Market district

September 11th, 1989

3rd POV

a green blackhawk flew over head the market center of Heaven city as 4 mammals (wearing a jungle camouflage pattern uniform with a tan vest, black boots, black biohazard gloves, they wore a kevlar helmets with see through respirator masks.) Repelling down from the helicopter to the ground floor. one of the mammals had an M249 Saw LMG said mammal was a tiger with black stripes. the other 3 mammals were wolves one of the wolves had white and gray with black fur on her face as her eyes were green and red, she was carrying an M4 carbine with a red dot sight, foregrip. the other 2 wolves were had black fur on their face while they had M4 Carbines aswell.

they 4 mammal team began to move slowly from the landing zone to a market place that was nearby

" Ema do you see the package?" asked the tiger as he kept moving checking every corner he came upon

" i don't see anything yet sarge" said the wolf with white and gray with black fur while she checked corners.

" eyes sharp people! we are to secure the package and take it to the hive and arm it then hall ass out of there" said the Sargent as they came upon a statue of a skeleton holding a cross. right infront of the statue was a green supply crate

" package located!" said the 2 other wolves as they ran to the crate

" hold up!" said the tiger before the 2 wolves were all of sudden eaten by a very large 3 headed German shepherd before said dog howled demonicaly as it took off running

" son of a bitch!" said ema as she pointed her rifle at were the dog of hell ran off to before she moves slowly to the crate

" i got your six Ema" said the Sargent as he pointed his Lmg to where the hell hound ran off to aswell

Ema opens the crate and searched it before pulling out an exothermic charge that was inside a bag

" package secure!" she said " but we are down by 2!"

" i know ema but the mission must carry on! Operation Heavens Shield cannot fail! we are the greenguard, we will defend our nation till the very death of us!" said the tiger " now come on! let's get moving!" he said as they both began to move eastward away from where Cerberus ran off to

after a while they got to a main street where multiple mammals in greenguard uniforms where opening fire on a very tall red Figure in a suit

" eat this you little shits!" screamed the demon before a wave of blood came down the street cutting everything in its path

" ema watch out!" said the Sargent as he shoves ema out of harms way " run! ema run soldier!" he screamed before getting cut into pieces by the blood

ema stared on in horror before she got up and ran down the alleyway the bag hitting her back a few times

" got to finish the mission!" she said to herself as she breaths heavily into her mask

30 minute of running later

ema ran into a completely destroyed plaza where in the center lays a satanic statue emitting a red beam into the air

she slowly approached the statue " oki, oki plant charge and hall ass out of here" she said to herself as she got to the statue setting the bag down before she began to plant the charge before she heard a demonic howl " s-shit!!" she said scared as she speds up the process of her planting the charge before getting up and detonating it making the charge begin a melting process.

Cerberus slowly jumps down from above a destroyed building as it slowly walks to ema as she backs up slowly pointing her rifle at it as she looked at Cerberus terrified

"step aside mortal" said Cerberus with all 3 heads speaking in a very deep raspy demonic voice

" N-no!" ema said as she fired her rifle hitting Cerberus in the middle head

" you will suffer for that!" screams Cerberus before charging at ema knocking her down and clawing her

while she was being clawed a white furred Timber wolf with red eyes slowly made her approach to the commotion. said wolf was wearing a full red uniform with red body armor, she had red tactical boots, her face was covered by a red bandanna, red tinted goggles and she also was wearing a red beret. she was carrying an FN f2000 assault rifle before seeing the scene before her

ema was severely injured as her whole body was covered in cuts while Cerberus was growling at her head before opening its muzzle about to feast on her head

" hey hell hound!" screamed the female wolf in red causing the hound of hell to look at the wolf with a growl as it closed its muzzles

" what are you doing up here traitor?" asked Cerberus now growling at her now instead of ema

" what does it look like? to break the cycle in Safeheaven" she said before opening fire on Cerberus as 2 more wolves that look like her come out of her body making it 3 of her against Cerberus

" you sack of shit!" screams Cerberus as he howls in pain as he charges at her before all of a sudden being hit with an high exothermic explosive device which kills him

the timber wolf looks to the source of the shot to see ema against a wall gasping and breathing heavily while her mask was completely broken as she breaths in the red mist that surrounds the place, she was holding a LMT L2XPG M203 grenade Launcher pistol in her left paw before she dropped it " n-never did like assholes" she said before passing out. the timber wolf went to her as her 2 clones came back into her body making her one again. once she got to ema she injected her with an adrenaline shot " this will keep you alive till they find you" she said before getting up and running off into a portal she opened

Pinto's Air Force base

Puerto Rico District

Safeheaven Mainland

1 hour later

a gray wolf (wearing a Green army helmet with radio mic and Black long sleeve shirt with army green camouflage vest, Army green Jean's with brown army boots he had an Army bag on his back.) walked into a tent where there were mammals of different species talking amongst themselves before quieting down at the wolf entering

" alright guys listen up the Safeheaven Government has asked the United States for assistance in the defense of their nation from the Demon invasion that is happening right now in their city colony of Heaven City. That's why we are here to lend a helping paw to our allies. so right now i need some volunteers for a rescue mission to the Market District thats in Heaven City. the reason for this mission is to locate and extract the Demolition squad that was sent in there an hour ago, they haven't answered back yet. so ill need volunteers to come with me to locate em" said the wolf looking at each mammal till a brown bear with golden eyes (wearing the same gear and uniform as the wolf) stepped forward " ill come along with you Rickey" said the bear as the wolf smiled softly

"thanks kenai" said Rickey as he grabbed and M4 special and tossed it to kenai before grabbing one himself " now let's move" he said walking out the tent with kenai in tow

" do we have transport?" asked Kenai

" yes we do" replied rickey as a Black huey flew over them before landing infront of them. the pilot was wearing a ski mask and aviators along with pilot headphones. the pilot was a Pantress.

kenai and Rickey both borded the helicopter

" this is Captain Zu speaking on behalf of the BOTF who generously donated my services to this mission, would like to thank you for choosing pinto 1, please sit down and hold on tight this is gonna be a wild and bumpy ass ride" said the pantress ( now known as captain zu) as the helicopter took off and began to fly to Heaven City

2 hours later

Heaven City

Market District

The huey flew over head as it was on its way to where the satanic statue is in

" we are approaching the hotzone! prepare to repel down into the hotzone!" said zu as she flew over head the statue as Rickey and kenai both tossed down rope for them to repel down before coming down the rope

" pickup will be at the Heaven City Police Station south from here!" said Zu as she flew her helicopter southbound

" you heard her Rickey! let's hawl ass and find the missing team!" said Kenai as he began to jog to where the Demo team mission was at

Kenai and Rickey slowly walked into the ruins of the building " yesh and i thought Afghanistan was worse but now I'm wrong" said Kenai while Rickey nodded " you're right" agreed Rickey as they saw the dead Cerberus and unconscious body of Private Ema Sõuza...the only survivor of the demo team

" my god...what has happened here?" asked kenai with his deep voice while Rickey whistled " wow what a sight" he said with a lighter tone of voice than Kenai

kenai crouched down and checked Ema's pulse " she's alive but in a terrible condition" he said as he picked up ema and holds her in a fireman carry position as kenai began to walk " let's move Rickey" said kenai wisely as the wolf followed the bear heading southbound to the police station

Meanwhile in an underground laboratory under Heaven city's market district

multiple gunshots are heard as multiple mammals in Tan military fatigues (with sky blue kevlar vests, carrying M4 rifles) took cover behind different crates

" fuck!! who are these people?!" asked a black fur bunny who was reloading his rifle

"i don't fucking know!!! but they aren't one of ours that's for sure!!" screams a zebra before said zebra was killed by a single shot hitting it's head

" fuck!!! we lost Charlie!!!" screams the bunny before a flashbang landed infront of him before it exploded blinding the bunny

by the time the bunny could see again he was now staring down the barrel of a

USP.45 with a silencer attached to it

the mammal behind the gun was a Raccoon wearing a full black uniform with black rubber boots that were knee height. the Raccon also had a charcoal kevlar vest aswell as a ski mask and a NBC Gas mask. the Raccon also held a brief case with a white coat of arms that had testing tubes in the shape of an X while bellow the coat of arms there was a text that reads 'Safeheaven Department of Research and Advancement'

" this is zero...virus secured...all security forces eliminated" said the Raccon in a heavily robotic and sintetic voice as he shot the bunny in the head before he began to jog down a hallway

back in the surface

the huey flew over head of the Heaven City Police Station as Kenai and Rickey made it to the roof without incident

" prepare for landing!" called out Zu through the radio as she landed the helicopter onto the rooftops helipad

" get on board!" she calls out as kenai loads up the wounded Ema onto the helicopter

before getting in himself as he was followed by Rickey hoping in

" we're clear! take off!!" said Rickey as the helicopter took off and flew away from the police station heading out of heaven city as they flew over the ocean that separated heaven city and the Puerto Rico district which was a district in the shore

February 1st , 2007

18 years after operation heaven shield

Bunnyborrow, Zootopia

Community Police Station

locker room

Ema walked to her locker that was within the locker room of the Safeheaven Military Community police station(wearing black pants, black boots and a light blue short sleeve duty shirt) checking her 1st generation icarrot for text messages which she did recieved and it was from Kenai..the American bear that saved her from dying back in heaven city

" oh? kenai texted me? after all these years?" she asked as she hasn't talked with kenai since 2001 after the terror attacks that happened over there in the US

she opens the message app and reads the text kenai sent after she opens the messege tab that had kenai on it

:Hey Ema long time no speak...i know you might be wondering where i was all these years well to be frank i was deployed over seas to afganistan to fight the terrorist cell that did them horrendous things in new york back in 2001... i know you might want to hear of my adventures over there...or maybe not but i don't care to be honest because we got a lot of carching up to do..

soo would you care to hang out sometime? maybe over lunch and drinks?: reads the text kenai sent which made ema smile softly seeing that her old friend was alright

: sure! i would love to catch up with you..

but are you in Bunnyborrow? cuz I'm over here as apart of an assignment: texted ema before sending a tired emoji

a few seconds later kenai sent a reply that only reads

: not really...I'm in zootopia right now working in their military base trying to teach these recruits how to properly throw a grenade and to fire a gun: texted kenai

ema giggles as she remebers that kenai likes training people but doesn't like it when someone acts like a dumbass which if ema remembers correctly the Zootopian army were mostly incompetent riflemen. she would text back a reply

: hmmm...wanna come over to bunny borrow? or do you want me to comcome down to the city?: she texts as she knew damn well that kenai does not drink and kenai was probably trying to widen the variety of where to hang out.

:which ever is best for you ema: he texts back

:hmmm why not come up here? they got some great cider: she texts

: that sounds like great plan! I'll try and get a day off and a ticket to head up there to the county: texts kenai as a reply

Ema giggles abit as she closes the app (after sending a ,great! see you soon!:) before putting her phone back into her pocket as she then opens her locker to retrieve her gear. she would put on a utility belt on before clipping in a stun gun holster onto the front of her utility belt before getting an X26C stun gun out from the locker and holstering it. she would search the locker before getting out a black tonfa nightstick and placing it where normally a sidearm would be holstered.

" one more year and i can then apply to be military police officer" she said to herself as she looked into the mirror of the locker to fix up her fur abit before she noticed that her red eyes was glowing bright red.

" what the fuck?..." she asked herself before hearing a familiar voice in her head

" think i will die that easily?" asked the all to familiar demonic voice of a hellhound before it howls inside Ema's head signaling that Cerberus is inside her

(and thats the end of this story! w. a cliffhanger story i know but i love doing this)

ill just skip the special quests stars since they know who they are :3


End file.
